Mr. Happy
Jeff Bracey (known as his current hero aliase: Mr. Happy) is a part time hero and freelance artist quite known in the Deviant Universe. Born in the famous base Fort Bragg in North Carolina, Jeff is known to be a "funny guy who always jokes too much about bad puns". As Mr. Happy, he is part of the groups Sons of the South (founding member), The Line (former member) and Thunder Force (being a 5 year member and semi-active). Mr. Happy is willing to protect the Earth at any cost, even giving his own life... without making a pun of course. History Being an Earthling on Earth-4883 in the Deviant Universe (or simply "Deviantverse"), Jeff Bracey was born in Fort Bragg in North Carolina and since his entire childhood, he wanted to be a comic writer of superheroes. Everything seems fine in his life until his father, George Kouwa Bracey, died from cancer. Powers, Skills and Abilities Mr. Happy is known to be "a funny tank total random powers" due to his shape shifting abilities (''he can transform himself into an enormous battle space ship or changing his limbs into hammers) but having a great strength and human skills beyond regular levels, with in addition ''an enormous over sized level of humor. Mr. Happy can use the elasticity to elongated her limbs and the form of his body. He is also able to overcome his limits when needed, which is rarely seen. Mr. Happy was seen cloning himself often, even going to grow limbs at his own will or his own size. Since Tanook gave him the idol, Happy got boosted by Cosmic Empowerment and become Mr. Cosmos (or the '''Cosmos of Joy' sometimes, which matches his behavior''), he is able to punch with the strength of a white dwarf, hitting fast like a comet and creating the heat of a supernova from his strikes, even creating a black hole to absorb energy, the energy is inside of him (Mr. Cosmos's body becomes a '''worm hole', he then learn power absorption as he was seen when he got The Idol's power and the absorbing the enemy's projectile'') and then he repels the energy in the form of a blast with the help of a white hole. This form doesn't last for long since we can see cracks on his body and suffers from those. When Jeff meet powerful young pirate Monkey D. Luffy, they both exchanged techniques and skills: Jeff learned how to use Busoshoku Haki '''and techniques from Luffy's Gomo Gomo No series, while Luffy received how to take forms of vehicles and grow more limbs. Techniques As he was jealous to see other heroes having their own signature moves and final blow powers, Jeff decided to have his own techniques as well! Here is the moves he showed by far: '''Elasto-Fist: A powerful move, the very first one Mr. Happy showed to the public's very eyes. Mr. Happy has to inflate his fist (there is '''no air' by the way'') into a size he prefers and then just punch his enemy; the range can go to hundreds of meters. He can also duplicate the power of his arm to enhance the power impact but since this move is quite powerful to cause severe trauma and even going to kill his foes. And Jeff is no killer: in order to avoid those problematic moments, he decided to put a limiter and using only some small percentage to increase his strength. One of his signature moves, as well final move to destroy an enemy. Gatling Storm Fists: Commonly known as "G.S.F", it's one of his signature moves, as well final shot hit. Mr. Happy learned from Luffy's Gomo Gomo no Gatling but Factions * Thunder Force (Semi-Active) * The Line (Formerly) * Sons of the South (Founding Member, Active) * USA Army (Formerly) * Army of Civils (Formerly) * Strike Force Heroes (Active, Supporting Member) * Northern Strikers (Founding Member, Semi-Active) Allies and Enemies Despite his enormous funny god level annoyance, Mr. Happy manage to get a well amount of pals and good ol' friends! Yet they are always and still bored of his puns... * Tanook: One of his best friends since they meet. The nimble funny Tanuki of the wood of winds always love to make bad puns and terrible jokes with his happy mentor. Tanook is also the reason to make Mr. Happy transforming into "Mr. Cosmic" with the help of The Idol. * Ghost: The type of the strict, edgy and badass dude who takes everything seriously and doesn't like Happy's puns but yet they get along a little, although Happy sees Ghost as his friend, in which Ghost hate it. "Have to endure this asshole clown's jokes all the '''damn days'!" * '''Deus Rex': A good old partner for eons, both have worked together against evil multiple times. "He might be annoying to others but I don't see the big issue: he make me laughing!" * Professor Goyle: The former scientist of Thunder Force has worked for years and meet a lot of times the happiest hero. "He is one hell of a joker jack!" said Goyle. * Leo: The timid and shy yet fierce dual plasma-blade swordsman get easily along with Bracey, although there was times when Happy was so angry, Leo feared him. He never spoke about this to Bracey. * Gear Shift: Chevy Prendel has enough of Happy's sense of humor: 1000 jokes a day! "One day I'll shut his barking farce face off! I swear to Shiva I'll do a '''prank'... Hehehe!" said the transformer. Notes/Trivia * His powers seems to be infinite, Mr. Happy appears to be one of the most (''if not) the strongest hero in the Deviantverse. As many of his friends told him he had the power of a god, without any limits and weaknesses (although he still have some limits and weaknesses). In addition, his cosmic form make him into a greater god. Even Mr. Happy himself doesn't know his powers' limits... * Jeff Bracey is a real life artist on the website Deviantart and his character Mr. Happy is based on his personality, his dream becoming a real-life hero and his own life. Category:Heroes